Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to passenger transport carriers.
Background
Passenger transport carriers carry a passenger, for example, a child, from one place to another. The passenger is supported by a seat in a passenger compartment of the carrier. The seat can include an adjustable seat back that orients the passenger at multiple positions, for example, at a position at which the passenger is sitting up and observing the environment and at a position at which the passenger is reclined or laying down to facilitate sleeping.